What's the Worst That Could Happen
by tea'n'suicide
Summary: a cops daughter with military brothers,a Mercer, Russians,drugs,money and love. What's the worst that could happen. I don't own anything Four Brothers. Plus I have no clue if there are actually Russians in Detroit this is all make believe.
1. Heat Stroke

I find whenever something bad happens the first words you hear are a good ol' heart warming _**'I'm sorry'**_. Like their apologies are somehow going to make the whole world okay again. Somehow through their fleeting eyes, loose hand shakes,and too tight hugs, the person you lost is going to walk through the front door and ask _**"Why are there people tracking mud onto my new carpet**.**" **_However, it doesn't work like that.

I stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs case, in my funeral attire. ( cgi/set?id=134000478) My thoughts went to you and I couldn't help but be angry.

**_Why did you leave me alone with all of these people! You know I dislike our family. Uncle Stan is trying to break the ice with his horrible jokes that are more inappropriate and infuriating than funny. Cousin Stew is having sex in the shoe closet, they aren't exactly being quiet. Dad, well he's trying his best with Crazy Aunt Lisa. Oh god, how we all hate Crazy Aunt Lisa. You left us to deal with the aftermath of you dying._**

People came and tried to whisper words of encouragement into my ear, and at one point, I remember telling someone to just fuck off. My clunky heels were making banging noises against the hardwood steps as I stormed into the safety of my room. The house was all packed. My room empty, except for the few fold up chairs and stuffed animals that I had forgotten to pack lay in random places. I grabbed the giant pink elephant that sat in one of the corners and sat on the grey carpet.

I stayed like that forever-_well half an hour more like it_, **but** it felt like forever. The wedged heels had been discarded as soon as I had sat down, stuffed elephant clutched to my chest, I let the unruly curls that, I had acquired from you, sprawl themselves over the body of the elephant while my nose was stuffed into it's giant fluffed ear. **_Dad got the promotion. We're moving to Detroit encase you come home and find the house empty, or there's a new family living in it. 14245 142nd st and 10th is where we'll be. I wore the dress you said was too revealing. I guess I was hoping I would hear your voice yell at me ag-_**

**"Keely, we gotta go now." **My father said. I looked up at him.

**" I know"** I whispered.

His voice had interrupted my one sided conversation with my mom.

She was killed in a car accident. John and Luke, my fathers deputies were at the door. Their faces were solemn and they took their hats off and held them to their chests. I moved out of the way and let them inside. Dad was out in the back, and mom had just gone out to pick up vanilla, and flour because we had run out. Luke licked his chapped lips and then looked at John.

" You should get your Dad" John said.

I couldn't speak words so I just nodded my head ran for the back of the house.

I grabbed my fathers hand and told him about John and Luke. It was so easy to tell that something bad had happened. Luke told us that she had died on impact. That it was an accident and that the other car's break line had snapped. I had just collapsed onto the ground and let out big ugly sobs.

I guess at the time it had brought me some relief. Yet look back on it now it didn't really help. You can't expect anything to be comforting in a situation like that. Their slow sad voices and misty eyes don't make things any easier. Although John and Luke were good friends of our family, it just didn't make it easier.

I had been sitting up here longer then I thought I had. I quickly picked up the few deserted things that didn't make it into boxes and walked down the stairs and into the truck.

It didn't take too long to get to where we needed to be. The new house was smaller, but that was okay it looked like a home. It wasn't in decay but it wasn't pristine. The Blue shutters had seen better days, the building was suppose to be white but after years of mother natures abuse it was now a dirty cream kind of color. Morning glory twisted itself up the side of the chimney completing the I need a good family look.

* * *

2 weeks later.

It was the middle of July and it was hotter then the devils ass, I swear. Dad had some business to take care of so, I was left to do the grocery shopping on my own. It's not like I haven't or can't do things by myself, I just prefer to be in a group or with another person is all. This is Detroit, and being a cops daughter well, not really the best thing to be in the ghetto, especially with the police cruiser parked out front. Everything I had put on that day was just making me hotter, and with the cars in shop I was forced to bus it. After digging through the boxes that was marked clothes I decided on this. ( cgi/set?id=134002909)

I ventured down to the bus stop, and was accompanied by a couple of boys. The one that was wearing black ( cgi/set?id=134002246) in this horrid weather had caught my attention. I sat next to him and he instantly stiffened. Did he know? Does news really travel that fast. New cop, watch out for his daughter-hmm. Anyways the words had slipped out of my mouth before I could really think them over in my head.

** "You know, wearing dark clothes on a sunny day is probably not a good idea"** My brown eyes stared at the side of his pale face.

He turned and looked at me, surprised I was talking to him or maybe he was scared. **" uh, I guess it isn't"** he replied.

**"You know with this heat, you'll probably get heat stroke, or something like that."** I blabbered.

The other boys at the bus stop were looking at the two of us with this look I couldn't quite place.

**"Anyways it was just a thought"** I continued.

He laughed a little it was a low and gravelly laugh, and it made something flutter in my stomach. **" Yea I guess it was pretty stupid of me" **he said. **  
**

I smiled back and looked to my left checking for the bus, I turned back shrugged my shoulders and replied with **" Yea I guess it was"**

One of the other boys** -** well I couldn't really say boy to describe him. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties at least.

**" Hey, Chatty Cathy. Who the hell are you?" **he said.

My eyes slid over to his form, wife beater and greased up button shirt, he was intimidating. You could tell he was trouble from a mile away. Havoc radiated off of him in rolls of energy.

**" I don't know. Who are you?"** I asked.

Let's be honest here, all four of these boys had bad written all over them. Heat Stroke in waiting, looked at me expectantly like I was suppose to answer with the truth, the whole truth and nothing but it. Hell raiser_-I decided to name him_\- quirked an eyebrow at me and although I felt like this is where I was going to die, I was going to die with my stupid kind of laughed, and I smiled back- but not in a we just made friends kind of way- It was I'm not afraid of you kind of smile.

Not too long after everything, my bus came.

**" Hey Heat Stroke, you should probably drink a lot of water,if you aren't going to change"** shrugging my shoulders I climbed up the bus steps. Then being the stupid person I am, I waved at hell raiser and continued up the bus steps.


	2. She was right

Jacks POV.

I passed out. The last thing I remember was Bobby smacking me upside the head. Then everything was fuzzy and the world went dark. When I woke up I was in my room with the curtains pulled shut and I was in nothing but my boxers. A cold wash cloth was on my face, and a fan was buzzing somewhere in the room. My thoughts kept on going back to the girl in the purple dress. Now, I don't believe in love at first or anything for all I know she could be a serial killer, but my thoughts lingered on her for a little while longer before the door opened and in came Ma. A smile was gracing her face, lighting the room up like a roman candle.

**" Are you feeling like dinner"** She asked voice soft, like if she was too loud the world around us might break. Slowly rising out of bed I looked around the room for a pair of pants and a shirt before making my way down stairs.

I couldn't say the girl in the purple dress was wrong.

**" I should have changed"** I grumbled as I sat down at the table.

Ma looked over to me and gave me a weird look. I went to explain but angel was already telling her about the girl

"** Jacky here met a girl. She told him he was being an idiot for wearing those dark ass clothes of his"** He started to laugh, he has a big laugh. It used to scare the shit out of me, it was too loud. But now, if he laughed and it wasn't about to break the window's it worried the hell out of me.

Jerry came in just then hearing the last of Angel's sentence and looked at me, he chuckled and kissed Ma on the cheek

**"kid, you should of listened." **Jerry commented.

My mouth opened and closed and I stood there looking like a gold fish for a few minutes **" She didn't say I was an idiot."** I cried. Pointing my finger at Angel. Jerry then laughed and nodded his head.

**" She said it in the nicest way possible" **his smile was from ear to ear.

Ma, looked at me and another smile was on her face

**" Did you get her name"** She asked.

She was kind of laughing with the rest of the boys. I was about to answer when Bobby came bounding down the stairs and answered for me

" **No, he didn't. I asked for though" **Bobby said

**"I-"** I tried to get a word in but unknowingly Ma interrupted me

** "Well what is it then"** She asked, looking at Bobby expectantly.

** " I don't know"** Bobby shrugged his shoulders kind of annoyed with the answer she had given him earlier. I found it kind of funny.

**" Well I would have gotten her name, but Bobby scared her off"** i mumbled to no one in particular. Ma heard though,she always does.

**" Well next time ask her for her name"** she said to me. I nodded shaggy hair falling over my eyes like a blanket, but there probably wouldn't be a next time, and that for some reason just didn't sit right with me.


	3. Maybe

_** Dad's been dealing with your death as best he can. Drowning himself in his work. Taking as many cases as he can. You know when things go wrong he ignores it to the best of his ability until he can't anymore. Donny and the guys are doing good, we skyped the other day, and he said he was really sorry about not making it to the funeral. **_

I had just finished unpacking and organizing my room. I was waiting for the paint to dry to put up the posters. Most of them I stole from Donny but he wouldn't mind. Me and dad had gone to Home Depot to grab paint can for the house. I grabbed grey,pastel blue and purple. Giving the house a more open feel to it. I looked back at my room and smiled all in all it looked good.( cgi/set?id=134005810)

The one thing I really wanted but just didn't have was coke-a-cola. So grabbing a black cardigan and a pair of shoes, I bounded down the stairs and yelled to my dad that I would be back soon. My hand reached out for the keys in the bowel by the door but then I retracted my hand and grabbed my wallet. It was a nice enough night and the corner store wasn't to far away.

Walking around Detroit was an adventure all on it's own. One time I had seen a couple having sex in an alley way. Well maybe couple wasn't the word to use. The more appropriate term would be two strangers that decided there was no time to waste, that sex was needed right there and then. Everything else could wait. I bet he was paying her for it, but you can't preach about how wrong that is to some random people in the middle of the night-or mid thrust. They wouldn't really appreciate it all that much.

The nights aren't as hot as the days, but they're still warm. My Keds were making scuffing noises as I shuffled my feet along the sidewalk. If mum was here she would have yelled at me for not picking them up and as I waited for the oh so nag filled voice all I could hear was the rush of cars passing by. and I've never felt more alone.

I wasn't paying attention to the foot that was poking out of behind the corner and tripped over it. I wish I could say it was graceful and lady like fall; but it was a mess of flailing limbs and a loud string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush.

This wasn't romantic but it was cliche. The whole tripped on the guy you met earlier thing. Overplayed really, but I guess now it's my reality. He didn't jump to my rescue, nor did I want him too. Although a quick are you okay would have been nice.

I turned around and stared up at him. His cigarette dangled from his mouth while he let grayish blue clouds out into the atmosphere. I kind of laughed, a gagging sound more like it and when he looked down I let out a giant side hurting guffaw.

Don't ask me why- but, there I was laughing while a river of blood was flowing down my nose.

I looked up at him and told him **"You know, smoking isn't healthy?" **I giggled a little bit and wiped at my noise.

**" Yea, well I don't think bleeding from your face is healthy either"** he smirked. His voice was like his laugh crackly and low, but despite the roughness of it all it was smooth like velvet, and I could feel heat reaching up around my ears. There aren't a lot of time where I thank my dark skin, however this is one of those moments.

I stood up and started to wipe my face some more. Scrunching up my nose I winced from the pain and let out a sigh this would be worse in the morning. I smiled at him through the blood however.

**" Yea but bleeding doesn't cause multiple types of cancer"** I countered.

**" What if it did"** he drawled.

I laughed again and shrugged my shoulders **"I'd be just as bad as you"** his smirk widened into a deranged smile.

** " Is your face okay"** he asked gesturing with his lit cigarette.

He still stood leaned against the wall **" Yea, I think I'll survive, who knows though might have to amputate"** He laughed, a small and quite chuckle really but hey, I would take it.

I could tell he really didn't like social interaction. Any other person would have changed their posture to a more open one, but he still stayed stuck to the wall like the morning glory crawling up my chimney.

**" You're really awkward you know that. The whole anti social thing works for you though"** I said.

He started to cough on the smoke he just inhaled. I laughed at him coughing. I know not the nicest.

"** I don't like people"** he stated.

I shrugged my shoulders **" Maybe people don't like you"**

I started walking away but felt rude for leaving him with the last comment "** It was nice seeing you" ** I turned around and threw a peace sings behind my shoulder.

I started to head home I was covered in blood, and I wanted the metallic taste out of my mouth.

* * *

**"Maybe people don't like you"**

I looked at her incredulously, she began to walk away. She stopped though and looked at me

**" It was nice seeing you"**

After that she turned around and began walking away, throwing a peace sign back at me.

"** JACK"** I heard someone yell.

Turning my head, I saw my friend Jace running towards me. His body collided with mine knocking us onto the pavement. I couldn't really be mad at him. It wasn't his fault he was just always super hyper. I don't exactly know how we became friends but we are. Jace rolled off of me and pulled me up with him.

**" Dude, rave."** he explained as he dragged me away.

That's all it took and I threw the cigarette but onto the ground and let Jace drag me off to god knows where.

When we got to the building I began to shudder, it was run down and looked like it was about to fall apart. Jace gave me a ticket and then continued to pull towards the building. The music was so loud that you could feel the base through the ground.

-time skip-

I don't know what exactly I took. All I know was that it was in between a girls boobs and that she wanted me to take it. So how could I refuse her. Now my mind was buzzing and I could feel colors. The blonde was attached to my mouth and she kept grinding her hips down on to mine. I like her, I decided. She smells nice and is soft. Her name is. Is. well it's something, but none of the matters as her breath is hot against my ear as she whispers " Let's go somewhere private" each of the syllables that slipped from her was echoing in my mind. She grabbed my hand and just as I got up. The sound of sirens were being heard. She left my grasp and ran into the blur of people. Jace grabbed my shoulders again and began to push me through the crowed. The red and blue lights were mixing with the already colorful lights dancing about the room. We were out into the cool air and involuntarily shuddered against it. My hot sweaty body was in not ready for the coldness of the early morning.

Jace and I ran and ran and then we were safe. Our chests heaved up and down as we doubled over with out hands on our knees. The running had kind of cleared my mind a bit. It wasn't as hazy, and I looked at the direction of my house and cursed. Bobby was home for a bit and I wasn't going to be able to sneak into the house so easily. He would most likely be up and waiting for me to come home. One thing that Bobby was known for was caring just a little too much. And I loved him for it. I really did. It was on nights like this however, that I wished he wasn't so loving.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the front door, shifting from foot to foot. Before I could reach into my pocket to grab my keys, the door swung open and I was met with a tired and angry looking Bobby. His famous scowl was etched onto his face and all Jack could do was look at him. Bobby pushed open the door and Jack ducked under his arm to head for the stairs. However walking up them proved to be more difficult than what I thought. The wave of adrenalin was crashing down and whatever I took was making my vision swirl around. I was meant walk onto the first step however I missed it by a mile and kind of just crumpled down into a pile of limbs. My hair was wet with sweat as I tried to concentrate really hard on getting back up. If Bobby was to find out about what I had done my ass was grass.

**" Jack"** Bobby asked.

His voice was way too loud and it was bouncing all over my mind. Jack, Jack, Jack. It just kept repeating over and over. Then I felt calloused hands wrap around my for arms and pull me back to my feet. I opened my eyes to find that opening was extremely hard.

**" I'm just tired"** I whispered out. He all but dragged my body up the stairs and into my room. **" Jack I am not stupid"** Bobby scolded yet I couldn't really hear him as I descended into darkness


	4. Meeting Jack Mercer

**Listen so I'm Canadian and if you see any spelling with u's the aren't suppose to be there, they are. So yea. Thanks so much for reading if you have any feed back or if you wanna see something happen with the characters lemme know.**

* * *

First day of school.

my biology teacher is insane. Not in a bad way though. Have you ever had a teacher where whatever comes out of their mouth, you swallow up like a baby bird. Well yea, that's him. Everything you say and do is to try to impress him with your mind. It doesn't always work because most of the time he probably already knows and the other half you can't get it out of your mouth right,so you're sitting there like a blabbering fool. Although this was my first class he already had me hooked. Three pages of notes about the Eco system later the bell rang. Collecting my things I rushed out the door but not before I said-

** " See you later Mr. Mison, have a good day"**

The best thing about being new in the beginning of the school year, is that nobody really notices. Unlike if you had moved in the middle of the year. By that time people are set in their cliques and they don't want or need an extra member. So you're kind of this loner person that everyone knows about and it's weird.

I hadn't really tried to make friends. I was just trying to figure the school out first. Then i would try to infiltrate the ranks. But as lady luck would have it, there he was the kid from the bus stop. He was moving down the halls with a dark kind of confidence that gave me chills in the wrong, and right places. This girl, Becky though had decided she wanted to be my friend. So we kind of, sort of talked, she was stuck to my side like glue though. I like him though, he's weird but- **I like it**.

"** That's the guy I was telling you about"** i told her.

I went to move forward, but she gasped and when I looked at her, her eyes were owlish to say the least.

**" You mean Jack Mercer**" She half yelled but he was close enough and she was loud enough that he had heard his name and turned to look at Becky and me.

I began to walk over towards him but she was protesting. Her hand dug into my arm and she started tugging on my it like a five year about to go to the dentists. **"Would you quite it, you already screamed his name. You're on his radar"** I wiggled my fingers in front of her face making ouuing sounds.

"**He's bad news, do you wanna know what he did last year to some pore freshman. He's the Antichrist!" **she exclaimed.

**" Yea, why don't you yell that a little louder, for everyone to hear"** I said annoyance lacing my voice.

She puffed a breath of air and crossed her arms, she was POUTING!

**" You know what you stay here, hold the fort down. I'll let you know if they plan on killing us or not"** Iturned and walked the rest of the distance towards the boy.

He raised an eyebrow at me **" My friend over there,thinks you're going to skin us alive and rape our mothers." **I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

His friend that I hadn't noticed o let out a laugh, a loud one.

**" It has crossed my mind"** he smiled even bigger.

**" Is that what happened to the freshman last year."** I gasped, putting my hand to my heart.

His friend i relaize was one of the guys from the bus stop. His teeth were so white against he dark skin it was almost blinding. His friend yelled over to Becky.

**" Really Becky, really. The freshman again."** he yelled at her from across the hall.

Becky pouted even harder and then stomped over towards us.

** " We have to go"** she said grabbing my plaid clad arm.I looked at her and scrunched my nose up.

**"I have to show her where Mr. Carlson's class is"** she said and tugged even harder.

** " I have that class anyways"** the blonde one said looking at me

** " Do you mind Becky? I mean you did say your class was on the other side."** I asked. Her face scrucnhed up and the grip on my arm tightened. I went to move and realized she was still clinging on to it.

** " Becky, you can let go now**" i said tugging on it.

She pulled me towards her so hard and fast I bumped into her. She whispered cold and harshly into my ear **" Those Mercer boy's are not safe"** I looked back at the two, one blacker than the night and one whiter than the moon-

**" You mean-" **her voice cut through mine.

**"They're brothers"** she had interrupted me.

I looked at this greened eyed girl and smiled.** " I'll be careful"** I whispered back.

** " We'll be late if we don't hurry"** I said. He looked at me waved at his brother and started to lead me though the still busy halls. _  
_

**"So, who are you?" **he asked.**  
**

His legs were longer than mine by a mile, and I was practically running to keep up with him. The guy he was with at the bus stop asked me the same thing. Truth be told I don't know who I am. I still have to figure it all out. But that's is not what he meant. I smiled up at him, I knew he meant my name. I shrugged my shoulders

**" I don't know. Who are you?" **I replied a smirk slapped across my face.

His thumbs were hitched into his belt loops, and his dirty blonde hair was falling in front of his eyes like a shield.

**"You said the same thing to Bobby, he was real pissed off about that by the way"**

I looked up at him as he stopped in front of a door the window had the number D 206 painted in black, but it was faded and the paint had started to chip off. We walked in and sat near the back.

Mr. Carlson didn't talk much. He just shoved some books in our faces and told us to read as much as we could and then tell him about the characters we had come across. Most of the people weren't actually reading but Mr. Carlson looked like he was too hung over to care. I had already read this book though, It's one of my favourite short stories, **Alfred Hitchcock: 'The Birds.'** I turned and looked at him.

**" I see you didn't have to amputate that nose of yours"** he commented. I scoffed.

**" I see you haven't died of any fatal lung cancers yet." **I shot back.

** "You're totally going to jinx me"** he chuckled and then looked back to his book.

**" I already read this"** he said more to himself than anyone.

He turned to look at me,** " So, what's your name anyways"** he asked.

I looked at him in a very serious way **" I dunno, my friend Becky seems pretty convinced that you guys are really bad people"** he smirked.

** "Yea last summer, we sacraficed her dog skinned her alive, while laughing satanically"** his voice just as serious.

"** I knew it. If you knew my name, I might be in for the same fate"** I said shrugging shoulders.

** " We only sacrifice blondes"** he countered.

** " Is it because the box said Honey auburn, but it turned out to be piss yellow"** he gave me a pointed look.

**" I'm all natural" **he exclaimed.

I laughed **"Uhuh. You don't have to explain it to me."**

I looked at him once more, really taking in what he looked like.

**"So that guy you were with in the hall, you're brothers?"** I asked. It wasn't skeptical or in a How could that possible be. I just wanted to know, I was a curious person.

**" Nope, no more talking till I know your name"** he said.

**" Alright, it's Keely**" he looked at me and nodded.

"** It suits you. So yea, he's my brother"** i nodded my head.

** " Do you guys have other siblings"** he nodded, his mop of hair bouncing up and down.

**" I'm the youngest, Bobby's, like thirty or something, then there's Jerry he's 28, and then there's Angel, he got held back two years, he's twenty."  
**he explained.

**" You have a big family"** I smiled.

He shrugged his shoulders** " Bobby's on this hockey team so he's not really home a lot, and Jerry's with this girl named Camille, so he's barely home."**

**" Oh" **I said.

He smiled ** " But when they are home, it's pretty noisy, even with just me and Angel it's still pretty loud" ** I laughed and nodded my head.

"** I have an older brother in the military, whenever he has leave he brings his navy buddies, with him. I get what you mean."** he looked over at me and smiled. This kid was something else entirely.

Turns out we walk home the same way.

* * *

Jack pov.

Although it wasn't as hot as it was in the summer, it was still pretty warm out, and I was wearing long sleeves. I didn't really mind it though.

** " Don't you get hot"** Keely asked pointing at my sleeves. I just didn't want people to ask me questions about the scars up my arm. Bobby had gone and kicked my dads teeth in, when I had finally shown him...

_**Flash back**_

It was the middle of august and we were going out to play street hockey. I wasn't really up for it, but Bobby was insisting we find a pick-up game. Quietly making my way down the stairs when I heard Bobby yelling at me-

** " Go change"** Ilooked down at what i was wearing. Long sleeved shirt and some jeans.

**" why"** i asked.

** " Because you'll die of heat stroke, that's why"** I looked down at my clothes again, they usually play pretty rough, and i usually ended up just watching instead of playing anyways.

** " I'll be fine"** I heard Jerry laugh.

"** Yea mhm, sure you will" **Jerry said. Bobby laughed also

** " Go change into some shorts or a t-shirt something"** Bobby ordered.

I looked down at my fingers this time. Anyone else ,I would have lied too, not my brothers though. They could see right through it.

** " I can't"** I said.

My voice cracked.

**" Why not" **Bobby demanded.

**" B-cause i can't**" I argued.

**" Dude it's too hot. go and change** " Angel yelled.

**" No"** I said firmer and walked back up the stairs and into my room.

I was stupid to not lock the door because right behind me were the boys. Looking concerned and shocked I guess.

**" What is it Jack?"** angel asked.

I had flopped on my bed. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep at that point. I didn't want to play hockey.

**" Come on kiddo"** that was Jerry. trying to coax me into doing stuff.

Not even five minutes later and I was lifting up my shirt to show them. Those persuasive bastards. It wasn't a chorus of gasps or immediate anger like you would see in the movies and no one threw up or cried. It was in the past now, they couldn't make it disappear, and they didn't try.

**" You can hardly tell"** Bobby said.

The way he said had made me believe him. A couple of years later some kid had started making fun of the small raised splotches of skin on my arm. So had started to wear long sleeves again. Most of the time it was cold in Detroit it didn't really matter, and when I was home I'd wear short sleeves and shorts and what not.

Anyways a couple later days I saw Bobby come home with a busted up lip and a purple eye. I had over heard Bobby and angel talking about how Bobby beat the shit out of my father, for burning me.

* * *

I heard a horn honking then someone gripping my shirt and pulling backwards.

** " Holy Shit"** i heard from behind me. It was Keely.

"** You know, if cancer doesn't kill you, a truck might"** she was smiling but there was a glimpse of fear that was floating in her eyes.

**" I'm okay"** I whispered. I could still feel her hand gripping my shirt. She just smiled and nodded her head.

** " What were you thinking about"** she asked

**" hmm?"** I asked.

**" You just about got turned into a pancake, what were you thinking about"** she explained.

** "Oh, just a memory from when i was a kid**" she nodded her head

** " Well"** she said. **"I hope a blonde doesn't cross your path, she won't know what hit her, see you around Mercer"**

she was walking away and she threw a peace sign up behind her back.

** " see ya"** I said to her fading body.

* * *

**So once again, if you wanna give me pointers or something that would be great.  
**


	5. Burning

Me and Becky were sitting in Mrs. Ranks math class. She was going on about something when Becky poked my side and showed me the note she had written me.

_Hang out today after school? _

Looking up at her and racking my brain for any reason why I couldn't. I smiled at her and wrote. _sure._

Math wasn't my strong suit but it wasn't chemistry. So I Worked through the problems as Mrs. Ranks babbled on about something. Just as the bell rang I finished the last one and me and Becky switched papers to check each others work. She handed mine back as I handed hers back. We packed our stuff up and handed in our papers.

When we got out of the class room. We were greeted with Jacks smiling face. I couldn't help but smile back. Becky had gotten used to Jack. Although she was still I guess skittish and convinced he was out to eat her alive. She had learned how to deal.

" What are you doing right now he asked" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Becky and then him. " I am about to go to my house with Becky" I said and smiled at her. She nodded her head and latched her arm around mine. I had to get used to her always touching me.

His face kind of dropped,but I smiled brightly at him " You can come too if you want" I said cocking my head to the side.

He laughed and shook his head " Yea spend my afternoon with a couple of girls talking about girly things." he explained.

I shrugged my shoulders and flicked his nose. "Shut up. We do more than that. Like we..." I let my voice trail off and then flicked him again. " Okay whatever. Go off and do your guy stuff" he was rubbing his cheek and then flicked my forehead. I let out an ow and pouted my lip.

" That hurt you butt" I said.

He laughed and pointed at his cheek . " Yea but you're a manly man" I explained. " Okay here lemme kiss it better" His calloused hands gripped my cheeks and he stuck his tongue out and was bring my head closer to his tongue. I screeched and started to pull back but he just moved his head forward and lick my forehead. My hands were gripping his as I tried to pry his big hands away from my face.

" ewwwwww" I screamed. He let go and was almost pissing him self he was laughing so hard.

" Oh that was so gross" I yelled hitting his arm. Becky I'm pretty sure passed out, and was splayed somewhere below our feet. I started wiping of the slime trail that he had left and his hand were around my wrists as he tried to control his breathing.

" Okay, okay. I'm sorry" his smile was so wide I couldn't help but let my face contort into one matching his .

" Here" he said but before I could ask any questions his lips were on my forehead, and my whole being stopped as his chapped lips had pressed a small kiss to my forehead. However, and I hate to admit this. My whole body warmed, and the initial site burned. I could feel my heart quicken and as quickly as they had appeared they were gone.

" I gotta go get ready. Tomorrow though at 6 meet me at the school okay" his voice was echoing around in the darkness of my mind.

" Yea. Yea okay" I whispered.

Then he was gone, and I just stood there for a while. That's when Becky returned with Purel and antibacterial wipes.

" Ew, ew, ew, He LICKED you" She cried.

She began to wipe at my forehead and even though the germs may be gone the burning sensation wasn't.


	6. No I won't say i'm in love

_**Dad has a case and has been gone every night, triple homicide. We haven't talked about you at all. Donny's coming home in three weeks. He's bringing Rams, Janks and Oar. You know, Jake, Connor, Harold. Jesus, you were the only ones they would listen too now what. What are we suppose to do. I mean honestly why don't they go home. Deep down I know that we are home. They didn't have one and ours became the mess.**_

* * *

_Saturday._

I Started to meet Jack at the Corner of eighth and of the time Jace was there. Jace was Jack's friend. He was really high strung or well hyper or something. It wasn't hard to get out of the house, Dad's married to the station so he's rarely home to question my motices. As long as I was safe he didn't care, but how safe could you be in Detroit. Especially at night. It was snowing this time, so I wore my black jacket that made me look like Sherlock Holmes and my yellow scarf that smelled like my mom. The boots that I was wearing weren't snow boots but they kept my feet warm and not wet so they were good enough. This time it was just Jack and I though. I saw Jack jumping from foot to foot and letting out puffs of crystallized air. Not cigarette smoke, no this was his breath. He was trying to warm his hands up. There were clad in leather gloves, a similar attire to mine except a little more boyish.

**" Let's go to my house"** he said, more like demanded as i neared him.

We'd only known each other for a couple of months.I was preparing my argumentative speech but he interrupted me

**" It's freezing, plus my mother wants to meet you"** he said.

Oh! He'd told me about his Mum, her name was Evelyn and she was a social worker. Him and all of his brothers were adopted by her. She changed them all made them who they were today, not like they were saints but they could have been a lot worse.

I was already walking, we didn't need to talk always for it to be comfortable. Sometimes he went into his little world and I went into mine. We accepted it and moved on. Sometimes we just sat together not uttering a single word. Just silent questions and even more silent responses. We liked it like that, or well, i did.

Remember i had told you that Jack had really long legs, well yea, he walked incredibly fast, which I bet was a slow pace for him, but I kept on slipping on slush and patches of ice. Moving my hand forward I tugged on his coat sleeve. He stopped and looked at me, his cheeks a rosy color and lips chapped- he licked them.

**" What?"** he asked glancing forward **" It's just a little further"** he said motioning his head up towards what would obviously be his house.

** " You walk to fast, I don't wanna fall"** I said, trying to catch my breath. We just stood there together breathing temporary clouds into the world. Giving new life to it even if it were for just a moment.

.He smiled down at me** " Yea, okay sorry. I can walk slower"** he nodded his head for emphasis.

We started to walk again. Now I never intended this to be one of those romances where they randomly meet and the outspoken girl and quiet boy go off and have adventures and fall in love.I just wanted a friend, someone to talk to or someone who I didn't always have to talk too. Becky, I like her. she's annoying though lectures me about jack all the time. ** Jack Mercer is bad news, I heard once that he got arrested for beating someone over a head with a bottle. Jack Mercer smokes. Ugh, ew. How could you hang out with someone that smokes. You know what all of those Mercer brothers are bad news. My older brother says, Bobby's been to jail so many times, and his rapt (rap,wrap?) sheet must be a mile long, _not just his adult one._** she sneered. I love the girl to death but **Ugh,** You don't even know who Jack Mercer is you twat. How dare you? I heard you've slept with so many guys it's like a toothpick in a baseball stadium. So what Jack smokes, I've never actually cared, it's pretty damn attractive, I love watching him exhale clouds of the bluish grey smoke. I love watching the smoke twist and turn out of his mouth.

**"Keely"** Jack's voice cuts through my tyrant of words and thoughts.

** " What's up"** i asked.

His eyes were studying my face before he jerked his head to the left

**"we're here"he said.**

_oh_ i looked up to the house. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small. Like my own it wasn't pristine but it wasn't run down or grungy. It looked like a home. It wasn't too late but it was dark outside. Jack was about to say something but was interrupted when three boys came bounding down the stairs.

" Jack, hockey" Angel yelled.

" But" Jack tried to get in that's when Bobby turned around

**" Oh, he's got his beard."** I scrunched my eyebrows together. He leaned down a little and whispered

**" Bobby thinks i'm gay"** he explained.

I shrugged my shoulders **" it's okay if you are. I don't mind"**

His brothers laughed and Jack just kind of scowled at the ground. In a moment of impulse, I moved up onto my tip toes and pecked his cheek

** " I know you aren't"** i whispered.

The boys were still laughing at what i had said .

The phone in my pocket started ringing,"Dad" came up on the screen, sighing I answered

** " hey"** I said.

"** You need to come home"** *-click-* Staring down at the phone I looked up at the eight eyes looking at me

**" I gotta go home. Nice seeing you all" ** I said.

**" I'll driv-"** Bobby started to offer.

**"NO"** i shouted

" **I mean thanks, but no thanks. You drive like a homicidal maniac." **I said in a panic.

**" I'll walk you"** Jack said I nodded and walked back the way we came. It took longer than before because we were walking slower. Soon the corner of ninth and eighth was in site.

**" d'you want me to walk you all the way"** he asked.

**" No i'll be fine, see ya"** I walked away from him as quickly as possible. If he found out that my dad was a cop what would happen. Nothing good.


	7. Home

When I got through the front door all of the lights were off.

**" Dad"** I called out. My hand gliding across the wall trying to find the light switch **" Are you home"**

With no response, I started to panic. Frantically running my hands across the hall I hit the light switch and was met with the eyes of my my brother. Uniform clad, duffel still at his feet. I blinked owlishly for a few moments, before a small scream ripped through my throat.

**" Donny"** I yelled running forward and launching my self at him. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as his arms wrapped around my middle.

**" I missed you so much"** he said into my hair. I just nodded and breathed him in. he always smelled like pine tree's, always.

Donny is my half brother. We have the same dads. His mom walked out on him and my father when he was two. She married some rich lawyer. Then he met my mom and 6 years later they had me. Donny was and is super protective of me. His protection skills were heightened though when he up and joined the Navy. Then he met his navical brothers, and then he had an army against boys who tried anything with me. Although I love my brothers and yes I mean the three that aren't related to me at all, I wish for the most part I could punch them in the face.

I let go of Donny and went to look for the other three but, something instinctual told me, the kitchen was where they were camping out. They love their jobs but army food sucks. So they always eat every single thing while they can. Which now reminds me I have to go shopping. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen I stopped and braced my self for the mess I was going to have to clean. The person closest to me was Connor, Jumping onto his back and biting his shoulder made him yelp in surprise and pain.

**" Welcome home"** I yelled and then bit him again. Just for reassurance. Another yelp of pain rang through the house. I could hear Donny laughing in the other room. All of the guys gave me hugs and pinched my cheek.

**"You must of have to beat boys off with a bat"** Connor said. The mere mention of boys sent all of them into a tizzy.,

**" There isn't a boy right"** Donny yelled. Biting my lip because technically there was and if i lied they would see through it. I was a hell of a liar but, I couldn't lie to them.

**" I mean romantically no"** I said

**" Who the hell is he, Romantic or not" **Donny said walking into the already crowded kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, and held a finger up to my lips **" It's a secret." **

John shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders. **" well you won't need to bat the boys away because we're here to do it for you" **

I sighed and then ran a hand through my hair. I mean yes the probably would but they won't be here long enough to do anything to the poor boys of Detroit. Then again they knew that so why would, I mean unless they were staying for longer.

**" How long did you say you were staying for"** I asked. Scrunching my eyebrows together.

**" We didn't**" Connor said. All of their faces kind of dropped and mine continued to scrunch.

**" So when are you leaving"** I asked.

**" Don't worry about it"** Donny said.

**" Oh, I'm very worried"** " I replied. **" Also, I am going upstairs to bed. Good night"**

It was weird that they weren't telling me how long they were staying. It's how I deal with them leaving so I never wake up one morning and then them be gone or on their way out the door. I could prepare myself. It's also how I gauged how much food we would need. Either they are escaping through the night or we're in for the long haul. Either way I'll find out tomorrow.


	8. Groceries

Saturday morning, I had gotten up due to the fact the four men down stairs were yelling and thumping. I looked at clock that sat on my night table. Groaning,because it was 9 in the god damn morning, I quickly counted my blessings. At least it wasn't 5. Rolling my body out of the bed I shed the big Navy Sweater, I stole from the Duffel bags that sat piled in the corner of my room. It smelt like Armani, and that meant John. Ha, good luck getting this gem back John.

Throwing the sweater aside, I got changed and then did my make up. My unruly curls were then put into pony and I set out. However, they were gaurding the door. Quirking an eyebrow at them in silent question, they just quirked back. squeezing their crossed arms and showing off their muscle. Letting out a sigh, I grabbed the keys to the normal car out front, grabbed my wallet and then walked up to them, I made a pouted my bottom lip but they were strong. I could here mason in the back going _"Hold you rank, boys, hold 'em." _ Shrugging my back I made a b-line for the back door. I knew it took them by surprise, because I could hear the yelling and jumping around for their shoes. pressing the unlock button I slipped into the drivers seat jammed my keys into the ignition and took off down the street. I didn't have to look at fridge to know it was empty. I didn't want to shop alone and with Dad at work, Becky gone to some thing for the weekend. I knew there was only one place left to go.

Pulling up in front of the Mercer house, I put the car in park and then crunched my way up the walk way. I had forgotten to put on gloves, so my hands were freezing. Before I could knock on the door it swung open and a disheveled Jack was staring at me. His hair was standing up at different angles. Some stood straight and then flopped right back down and some stood just straight up. Without a second though I reached my hand out and started fixing it. Running my fingers through his knotty hair kind of sent us into a whole other world where it was just the too of us. I could feel him staring at my face. My eyes however were set on the rats nest he calls hair. After I smoothed everything out I took booth my hands and made everything messy again, but it was in a way that made it look like it was suppose to be that way. His hair was getting darker,the summers bleaching fading away. It was more of a dark blonde, light brunette colour looking at him, I noticed his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. If I didn't know any better it looked like he was asleep.

**" All done."** I said, a smile slipping onto my face. His face was beat red,before he could say anything, Angel popped up behind him and slung his arm over Jacks shoulders.

**" You here for Jacky-Boy"** He asked, a giant smile on his face. It had something behind it though, like he was trying to tell me something but I couldn't quite pick it up. Scrunching up my eyebrows, I shook my head and said **"No, I'm here for Bobby"**

His face deadpanned, **" No need for sarcasm"** he said pouting. I laughed.

**"No need for stupid questions... but it's not your fault, you can't help it"** zinger.. Jack tried to stifle a laugh but Angel caught wind of it and slapped him up side the head. Angel left me and Jack alone at the door until a voice yelled out

**" Either you're in or you're out, pick one and shut the door. I'm not trying to heat the world up y'know."** I knew it was Evelyn and that made me smile it made me think of my mum and how that was such a mom thing to say. Before I could say anything Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Reaching over my shoulder he shut the door as well. Which brought us chest to chest, if I were to get on my tippy toes we would have been kissing. He was looking down at me arm still extended, trapping me between him and the wall. I looked up at him through my lashes and let out the breath I was holding.

**" So I have to go shopping. Do you wanna come?"** I whispered. Don't ask why I was whispering but, I felt like the close proximity of each other called for it. He stepped back a little face still pink and ran a hand through his hair.

**" Okay su-"** he was interrupted.

**" Is that her"** his mom squealed out. His face became even pinker, a now vibrant red like when he first answered the door.

**" Hi, Ms. Mercer"** I poked my head around Jack's body.

**" Mum, we're going to go out is that okay"** Jack asked. Reaching for his coat, and slipping on his shoes as fast as he could.

* * *

Jacks pov

They were talking, my mum and Keely. Jesus the only thing that could make this worse was if Bobby and Jerry were here. Angel was leaving to go meet up with Sophie. IN fact i'm pretty sure he just left through the back door. Which meant it was only us three. Which made me happy I mean, mum has been wanting to meet her for a while. I just don't want her to meet the rest of the family. She can handle Angel I know that but what about Bobby. I know Jerry wouldn't do anything to her. But he would definitely take this as an opportunity to embarrass me.

I could hear there voice but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was to lost in thought. It was her hand though tugging on mine that made my head snap down to look at her.

**" Are you in there"** she asked a smile gracing her lips. I couldn't make words come out so I just nodded my head. We were in the living room now. What? Her socks had little Christmas tree's on them. I smiled at them they were cute. Her black jacket was off and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt. It was like a Burgundy color, I guess._( shopping/set?id=130896227). _She always looked nice, even if it was just sweatpants and a tank top. I felt her laugh, she was closer to me than I thought. Our sides were touching, she didn't seem to notice though, it looked like she was as comfy as she could be. I heard the door open then shut, which caused me to snap my head towards the door. I was hoping to god it was one of mums friends, or co-workers, that it wasn't who I thought was. However, Bobby's body emerged into the living room. His hockey bag was slung on of his shoulders. He was leaving in a few days, for a game. He never stayed long, but he would be back at Christmas.

She however wasn't phased by him. She leaned back into the couch more and smiled at him. Like she had been living here. Which made the weight on my chest feel a little lighter. At least she wasn't afraid of him, like most girls are. You should of seen the way the other guys burned through girls because they couldn't handle the cold stare of Bobby Mercer. It's amazing what a strong women can do to a man, that man being Bobby. He may never say it, but a girl who wil stand up to him, or talk back or be willing to go a round in the ring with him, scares the living shit right out of him.

* * *

Normal Pov.

**" Jack, are you ready to go"** I asked. He looked at me then at Bobby. Then at his mom. She nodded at him, Bobby gave a glare and then he got up. I got up to said my goodbye to his mum and then we were heading out the door.

...time skip...because I'm lazy.

With two shopping carts full of food stuffed into the trunk,the backseat, and in the front with Jack we were heading back to my place. I've realised something big, if he can't handle my family, then I won't handle his. I mean it is only fair.

Half way home, I noticed that the black SUV. That was at the Super Market was still behind us. They weren't too far or too close, and then I realized another thing it was the ding bats I call my brothers all piled into Connors car. I took Donny's, which meant there was only one left to take.

**" Jesus Christ"** I muttered. Jack looked at me his face scrunched in confusion.

**" We're being followed,don't look."** I explained.

Taking a sharp right down an alley way I knew had no exit. I stopped the car and got out, and waited for there asses to show up.

The black SUV pulled to a stop and as soon as the door opened, I let them have it.

**" What the fuck is wrong with ya"ll. I went to the store for food. You ass hats he isn't goin-"** i yelled. What stepped out of the SUV however wasn't who I thought it was.


	9. and then some

Jacks voice was low and calculated as he stepped out of the car.  
**"Get in the car, and lock the door"** his usual look of just go with it was replaced by someone dark and bruiting, his eyes were almost a different color. I started to walk backwards towards the car, I looked back to him but he just stared a head.

**"Jack, who are they"** I asked. He closed the door and walked over towards the goons.(_I mean they could be thugs. But you know they kind of had the "we're going to beat you up as a message, and while we say we don't want you to tell anybody, we know you will, and our master(pimp,dude or whatever) will be waiting because that's who we're really after. _My body was turned around as I watched the angry black dude talk to Jack. Jack then said something which I guess, wasn't the right thing to say because the leaders jaw clenched and then he punched Jack in the face. A couple of the guys started beating him senseless.

I can't explain the feeling that rushed through me, but before my brain could process what my body was doing I was out side of the car** " Jack"** I screamed. I ran over to his splayed body and before they c could kick him in the stomach again. I punched what i'm guessing was the leader in the nose. I heard a crack and then a rush of blood came pouring out of his nose. His hand shot up to his nose as he yelled **Bitch. **The rest of his gang just kind of stopped and looked at me. With what's his name, clutching his nose, and the adrenaline running through me, I kicked him in the shin, and punched him again. Everyone just kind of looked at me, I mean I wasn't that big, and plus he looks like he's been to jail a few times. Probably the shock of everything threw him off.

Freaking out a little I bounced, and crossed my hands in front of my crotch, and then swiftly kicked him again. **"YEA, DON'T FUCK WITH ME. I'LL FUCK YOU UP"** I yelled.

I bent down and grabbed Jack.** " There is frozen things in the car, we need to go"** I uttered out.

Jack stumbled over to his side of the car and I got into mine. This Alley was big enough for me to get out without hitting anyone. I sped over to my house and ran into it,

**" Boys, Groceries."** I yelled and the I promptly grabbed Jack's hand and ran down the block to his house.

When we got inside, everything started to crash down around me. **" Who the hell were they"** I screamed.

My breaths were becoming uneven and my hand was starting to thrum with pain. Then I looked at him and realized he had it way worse than I did.

**" Oh, my, god. Are you okay. Lemme see**" I rushed over to him and my hands went straight for his face twisting his head, this way and that. His lips was busted up pretty bad, he had a good black eye. I pushed him over to the couch**" take off your shirt"** I demanded,

He gave me a look, but I just shot him one back and he started lifting it off of his body. Purple and blue bruises were spattered across his chest. I let out a breathy ohhh out. My fingers went and traced every one of them pressing it Vital spots like his ribs. Nothing felt broken and he didn't seem in that much pain from anything so I decided that he hadn't cracked anything either. What caught my attention was the little pock mark that were spattered across shoulders and arms.

* * *

Jack's pov.

Her, fingers weren't pressing on my ribs anymore, the bruises were quickly forgotten when she noticed the marks that left a pattern across my body. She didn't say anything and I just watched her, watched her as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She did that a lot, her eyebrows alwaus furrowed, trying to understand, or when she was concentrating. It was cute. She went to open her mouth, but then closed it again. By the way the house so silent I figured no one was home. She was sat between my legs her hand splayed across my stomach. We looked at each other nothing being said. I could tell she was trying to formulate words but she couldn't. She stood up and then straddled me. She looked at me and then bent her head down to my shoulder, she started kissing each and every scar on my shoulder, down to my arm. Her lips were soft and warm, her breath was hot. My breathing was becoming un-even

**"S-stop"** I whispered. My hands were on her waist.

**" I'm sorry"** she whispered.

I felt her start to get up, but I griped her waist, she stopped, I could feel her eyes staring at me. I swallowed, as my hands trailed up her jacket clad body. I opened my eyes and started to take off her jacket. She shrugged it off, and her hands went to my neck, her fingers playing the the tips of my hair. I grabbed her cheek, my thumbs were rubbing across her cheeks. I pulled her down till our foreheads were touching.

**" I don't- I don't want to ruin this"** She whispered.

**" I want to"** I whispered back nodding my head. I felt her laugh. Her breath smelt like mint.

**"Okay then. Kiss me"** she said.

I didn't need her to tell me again. I pulled her to me and the moment we connected, my whole body started buzzing. My heart was in my ears, and her hands were winding into my hair. My arms wrapped around her waist and I was pulling her closer. I could feel her heart thrumming against my chest as her teeth pulled against my bottom lip.  
Every part of me, wanted to freeze us. I wanted to capture this moment and hold onto it forever. Her lips crashing against mine again and again made me want to take her up stairs and make love to her. No, I didn't want to fuck this girl, I wanted to cherish her,and hold her in my arms every chance I got. Her lips tasted like strawberry's and the inside of her mouth tasted like mint. The two of them mixed and I knew even if the two of us were to break up, later on in life, even if I didn't marry this girl,she would be the only one who could taste like the best minty strawberry in the the need for oxygen her lips left mine, but our fore heads connected.

**"Finally"** I whispered.


	10. Secrets are Secrets for a reason

Donny's pov.

People have secrets for a reason, and as the boys and I drove over to the abandoned church on 132, and Grans St, I couldn't help but let my thought drift towards my family. If I should tell them about my actual job, because it wasn't serving this country in the ways they think I do. At first I was in the navy, four years of service. I didn't want to go home,because even though the possibility pf never seeing my sister get married was very real, I couldn't help but love what I was doing. I was good at what I did too. Navigating and plotting, in my first years I was down in the bowels of the beast. It was the fact that I was so good at these things that I grew bored, and started messing around with hacking and computer code. When I had accidentally hacked into the CIA's records did they notice me.

When I was brought in, they were first going to throw my ass in jail, but further looking into my success in the other departments decided to recruit me instead. Two years later, and I was traveling all over the world with the soul purpose of killing the bad guys. Then my father was calling to tell me my mother had passed away. Unfortunately I couldn't make the funeral because, I was in France taking down a sex slave leader. I had told them that I was in the middle of the ocean and there was no way I was going to be able to make it home for the funeral. Whenever I skyped with Keely I could see the anger in her eyes. I was never sure if it was at me or the job she thought I had, but maybe it was at her self. That girl is such a firecracker you really don't know what you're dealing with till you hear the pop.

Connor was tugging on my sleeve ripping me from my thought as the car rolled to a stop. Her voice however was rolling around in my head. How long will you be staying. Her voice rang like bells, and sang like wind chimes, making a loud, melodic song in my head, that I wanted to stop but internally I just wanted to keep on listening and give her the answers she wanted, the ones she needed. However, I couldn't her and Dad would be put into danger the minute they found out. Cliche and selfish I know, but secrets are meant to be secrets for a reason.

* * *

_**Sooo, thank you sooo much for sticking with me through this whole ordeal. I don't own the Four Brothers Charaters. I have big plans. Review with any pointers, of if you want to see quick drables between the two main characters. Like between chapters or when I skip forwards. Thank you again.** _


	11. Ulyses

No one's pov.

The men, returned back to their bosses. They had sent their message. but hadn't been able to send it as clear as they wanted. The dark girl with the mean right hook, had interrupted their meeting with Jack Mercer. The next time they met, he would get her back.

As they waited in the well furnished living room of the house - That held more bad memories than good- the leader of the group was trying to think of a fathomable tale to tell _him_ what had happened. John Cordonski, tried hard to make it sound like he had it under control that no one needed to worry, it was just a hiccup in the plan.

The sounds of boot heels clicking against hard wood stairs is what snapped everyone out of their private thoughts. The men on this man's payroll, seemed to find it harder to swallow when he was in the room. If they weren't used to his abuse, to this life that he has brought them into; they would have literally been shaking in their own boots. Their palms just sweat even more than usual, and their hearts sped up to the point they were sure he could hear. The men were scared.

**" Hello gentlemen"** he said.

puffs of smoke escaped his mouth and nose. As he stood tapping his shoe against the floors the noise echoing around them- The man thought.

Clenched in between the mans sausage fingers was a fat cigar burning smiled at the men- his other fist in his slacks. He jingled his keys and loose change around, adding more creepy noise to the hostile environment. The movements made his pants bounce up and down. Then everything stopped, and after the men before him said hello back, he laughed a big loud laugh. It wasn't as if he was happy, or mad;it was a stale laugh that was hiding his true emotions, and the Corondski and his men knew that.

" Cordonski, I am hoping that Jack looks worse than you do" he said.

The said man swallowed thickly " Yea, boss. I think they got the message" he answered.

" It won't be enough. He will pay for crossing, Ulysses Scott" he bellowed.

Scott through his cigar at the ground, then started to pace. " I think it would be better, if this time we made a house call. What do you think"


	12. He'll be the death of me that boy

Normal point of view.

Flash back.

_Jack kept on opening and closing his mouth, in a search for words. Bobby was going away from some hockey game thing in a week, and Evelyn had left for the deeps of Texas, on an emergency case. Jeremiah and his lady were off looking for apartments, and Angel was the cause for the floundering teen in front of me. _

_Bobby wasn't home yet but had called to let Jack know the details of his mother and him. Jerry came home and told us not to wait up when he came back from work, which was around three thirty. Angel wasn't home and hadn't been home. So it was still just me and Jack sitting in the living room. I had gotten ice for my fist, and when Jack had stopped kissing me and told me who we were up against, the punching was simply regrettable. I mean I could have just been a by stander, and let Jack get what was comin, but I didn't and to be perfectly honest if it were to happen again I would do the same damn thing._

Present day.

k's Pov.

Donny and the guys were still here and they still weren't telling me why they were home or how long they were staying. Something was off and I could feel it. I was at the police station in my dad's office eating lunch, when I asked him what was going on with the guys. He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders. telling me that I shouldn't worry, he was home and I should just focus on that.

Which I was. There was only thirty minutes left of my spare block and I Jack and I were suppose to meet up and talk about the whole Gang mafia thing. Tapping my chopstick I sighed a little louder than I had intended and my dad looked up from his paper work.

**" y'know, you should get that boy of yours over for dinner some time**" he said.

My eyes went moon size as I stared at him. Did he know. Did he know about Jack. I wasn't ashamed of him or anything, but i'm sure he has a pretty impressive rap sheet. Which my father has access to, soo I might not know everything about him and his past, but my dad sure would, which means Donny would and then the rest of the guys would. And just that thought alone was making me panic. I liked Jack, he's been good to me so far, and I'm ninety percent sure he wouldn't kill any one.

**" boy"** I choked out.

**" Yes, boy. Jack right**" he asked. There was a smile on his face a small Cheshire like grin that made me want to slap it and throw up at the same time.

**" he**" I couldn't get words out, I mean he knew for god sake. Jack was probably dead in a ditch somewhere.

**" Mercer."** he said. My knees were bouncing up and down so fast and hard I was like a Jack hammer. My thumbs were twiddling and I couldn't look at his face for to long.

**" He's a good guy. And, and he made mistakes in his past. Also just because his brothers did some bad things doesn't reflect on hims. Plus i;ve met his mother and she is super awesome. Mom would of loved her. Does Donny and the guys know. Oh god, they do. They know. He's going to die a horrid death and it's all my fault. He isn't bad. He isn't"** it all rushed out of my mouth like someone had turned on a tap and forgot to turn it off. My chest was heaving up and down and I wasn't sure what the look on his face was but it was hard to read.

**" Bring him over for dinner"** is all he said slightly chuckling. I got up so fast I knocked the chair back. I gave my dad a kiss and walked out the door. Dinner was going to be interesting.


	13. The begining

I was warning Jack about my family while we walked together to my house. There wasn't a lot of do's and don'ts but that just made them that much bigger. As i explained how the Dallas Cow boys were considered gods gift to this earth; I felt his fingers start intertwining themselves with mine. I'm okay with it, in fact it feels like my hands are one fire due to the contact. I like how calloused and warm they are, I like how they feel like they're so much bigger than mine and I like how stupidly cliche this feels. I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth rise up in a smile.

We reached the corner where, we split of into our separate directions. I was about to turn onto my street when he stopped and started to tug me into the direction of his house.

**" I have to tell my mom, that I'm going to your house for dinner"** he said pulling me along.

**" Okay, sounds good"** i replied shrugging my shoulder.

Everything just kind of went silent, a good silent though. A comfortable one where the sounds of the world filled everything. Silent shoulder shrugs and eyebrow raises. Quick fleeting glances, and butterflies in our hearts. We reached his house and he quickly walked in to the house pulling me along.

**" Mum"** he called.

**" Jack"** Evelyn called back.

She was a quiet person, her voice was soft like her eyes. She talked like we were all little baby animals, afraid to scare us away. Evelyn had a secret dark side to her though, behind those eyes was a fire that would never be diminished. She was like a bear, all cute and cuddly from a far, but your worst nightmare up close and personal.

**" Keely's dad asked me to stay for dinner"** he explained. I just stood behind him hands still locked together.

**" Okay, sounds good"** she replied, and then we were walking out of the house, Jack yelled a thanks and a good bye behind his back before we left.

The door closed behind us, and I looked up at his eyes. They were reflecting the sky, a stormy grey. " No one will be home for a bit. My dad works till five thirty, and Donny and the guys had to go report to some guy or something" I told him.

He kind of shrugged his shoulders.** " I want to show you something"** he replied, looking down at me, the grey sky disappearing from his eyes and the blue had come through making him look a lot less like he was about to go murder someone.

**" What happens if your dad doesn't like me"** he asked. looking ahead again, our feet crunching snow filled the silence as I thought. My last boyfriend, Dom, had nothing to worried about but then again he was a model citizen, and Donny wasn't home.

**" Maybe we should find you like a bullet proof helmet, or like full body armor."** I kind of laughed.

His eyes widen and I could feel his palms start to sweat.

**" I'm kidding, I mean he won't actually do anything to you. Neither would my brothers. If I like you than they have to like you. Plus as long as we're in the same room. They won't have a chance to grill you like a piece of meat."** I explained, my thumb rubbing the top of his hand.

His head jerks up and down, but it's like he can't hear me. Now we're walking down some alley, there's a couple of questionable things that have been left lying on the ground. Then he stops and I bump into his shoulder. He finally lets go of my hand and against my will my lips turned into a slight pout. He jumped up and grabbed a hold of a bar pulling onto it. I realize it's a ladder. He starts to climb it, and looks behind him a smile playing at his lips.

**" Come on"** he ushered, smiling back I started to climb the rusty black ladder, up to the fire escape. When we reach the first landing, he grabs my hand again and starts to drag me up the stairs as quick as he could move.

**" Jack"** I laughed.

**" Slow do-"** my voice dropped away when we reached the top of the building. The sky was already darkening, and the city lights were so bright against the grey sky.

**" This is where I come when things get crazy"** he said. We walked over to the edge and sat down, our feet dangling over nothing.

I didn't say anything and I just looked over the city, with him. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The red embers of the paper grabbing my attention, wisps of blueish grey wisps leave the tip of the cigarette, and the a circle of the smoke is blown out. Something instinctual took over my fingers as I stuck it out and destroyed the ring like a child would a bubble.

He flicked the butt of his cigarette over the side of the building. I just stared at the ground, it looked like a bottomless pit. A never ending dark abyss that makes part of you want to jump off and find out where the bottom is and the other part of you get away from the edge as fast as you can. However the cold wind whipping my hair into my face has pulled me from my thoughts.

**" You could have started a forest fire"** i said. looking up at him. His smile widened and he looked down at the abyss.

**" The only thing I could have possibly set fire to, was a hobo's cardboard box"** he shot back.

**" Well it's getting close to Christmas, so he could have had a little tree family with him. And that box is his home. Soo that's even worse."** I laughed. His face contorted into something I couldn't even explain.

**" A family of tree's"** he asked. His eye brows shooting up.

**" Whatever, you don't get food anymore"** I said getting up and dusting of my black jeans. Half jogging away, from his body. He jumped up as well coming after me, his long legs closing the distance between us.

As I held my hand up in front of me yelling that I didn't want a hobo killer near my innocent body,his laugh was filling the air. His chest was now pressed against my palm, and his smile was a Cheshire like grin that makes my heart race in both good and bad ways. Before a scream could erupt from my throat he had spun me around and clutched me to him.

**" I think you should go down the same way the cigarette did"** he whispered into my ear, his voice scratchy from the acrid smoke of cigarette's. He's also stronger than what he looks like. In case you were wondering what he looked like, Jack looks like a punk rock baby dear. He's so lanky that every time he stands up or does anything, you're ninety percent sure, his legs are going to start buckling and give out from beneath him.

**"How are you even this strong"** i asked halfheartedly struggling against his grip around me. I didn't want him to let go. I know that in the name of feminism ladies can do what guys can do, and I don't need one. Yet I feel safe, and protected. There's just something about having a boyfriend that makes you feel impossible.

his laugh rumbled through his chest and vibrated against my back, as we reached the edge and my toes were poking out over the edge. His breath tickled my ears as he whispered into them** " That's your last question?"**

I giggled and shook my head. **" My last question is... Hold me jack?"** i spread my arms out wide **" I'm flying"** Everything kind of went quiet and the we were dying,doubled over and clutching our stomachs.

* * *

Despite the detour we were still home before anyone else. There was homemade lasagna baking in the oven, Jack was attempting to spin salad, and I was chopping strawberries, and yes, there was garlic bread. The lid of the salad spinner made a loud pop sound, making my head snap over to Jack. He just kind of looked at the damn thing.

**" Do you want me to do it"** I asked still chopping the delicious red berries.

If there was one golden rule in my house it was that all food would be home made, my mother baked and cooked everything that we ate. From Baby food to birthday cakes. He threw me a bitch face and grabbed the little knob and started to spin the thing like he was trying to banish demons from a stalk of lettuce.

Turning around from him to start the rest of this strawberry sauce for the short cake and Ice-cream. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist again. Turning around my forehead reaching his nose, I looked up at him and kind of smiled. The question that has been burning in my mind, was what were we. I mean are we just friends with benefits, were we less than that or more. It confused because well we haven't actually talked about it. My hand raised up and wrapped around his neck, playing the ends of his hair. It was something that I just couldn't help but want to always do. His hair was like touching petals or magical ponies. I guess it felt like this because well we were young and, I won't say that we're in love but there is deffintly a strong liking towards each other.

**" What are we doing?"** i asked looking up at him.

**" Well hopefully, I'll kiss you, and you'll kiss me back"** he replied.

**" No, well yes. But I mean what are we. Friends?"** I explained. He shook his head and his shaggy dark blonde locks tickling me.

**" We can be, if you want too."** he answered.

**" And if I don't want too"** I whispered.

**" Then I would love to be yours"** he whispered back.

Smiling I nudged his chin with my nose.** " My what?"** I questioned feigning stupid.

His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me over to a clear counter.

**" Will. You .Be. My. Girl"** his said in between pecking my lips. His nose touched mine and everything was going so well until the door smacked open and Connor was now in front of me. Grabbing my body off the counter and away from Jack and his sweet kisses.

**" Connor, put me down"** I yelled. Let's be honest about this though. Giant humanoid navy feller, protecting his little sister. I'm more of a little dingy and they're the giant destroyers there to protect anything that may cause harm to the dingy.

**" Jack, run"** Iyelled as I was carried out the front door.

The rest of the dumb asses were filing into the house. Ready to destroy that poor boy in there. Connor dropped me off on the wet and cold drive way before joining his brothers in arms. My socks quickly soaked up the cold water from the ground I ran up to the door and started banging on it and trying to open it.

* * *

Jack's POV.

Things, with her are like sappy romantic movies, and although you don't want to be apart of that bandwagon you just have to jump on, hoping to god you land on something nice and fuzzy. However this nice and fuzzy came with a whole pack of mean and angry. I was about to attach my lips to hers again, when a pair of unfamiliar arms wrapped around me and pulled me away, everything kind of happened so fast that I really didn't have time to realize That Keely was being picked up and taken away.

I heard her yells but soon the door slammed shut and then there was nothing but her banging on it from the outside. Three guys just stared at me.

**" I'm Donny"** the blonde haired boy said.

Donny was three or four feet taller than me with broad shoulders. The black shirt he was wearing made his muscles look like the size of grapefruits. His blonde hair was speckled with undertones and highlights of different kinds of blonde. To be honest it was kind of hard to tell if it was from a bottle or not. His skin was tanned and the watch he was missing from his left wrist was starch white in comparison. I know from other conversations betwixt Keely and I that Donny was infact her blood brother. You wouldn't really be able to tell if you didn't know but they both had the same face shape and nose. _( I dunno, if I've described her brother before.. If I have oh well)_

Then there was a slightly shorter guy wearing glasses. His hair was a dark chestnut brown and his eyes were brown. His name was Connor something. He wasn't as built as Donny, but he could still break my back over his knee. I'm guessing he's the brains of the operations, he was kind of twitching about. His fingers were tapping and scratching. Then his leg would bounce up and down and his foot would be tapping out a beat. He looked cool though his army green tee shirt made the sleeve of his tattoo fairly visible. It was a flurry of different things all twisting together up his arms, different names and dates and pinup girls were all smoothly added together, making his arm look like one giant story.

The next guy, James. He was the very fit and made Connor look like a little boy. His hair was a fiery red. Yet his skin was evenly tanned, making the joke about gingers being pale, seem like some sort of myth. his green eyes held hell behind them, and although it looked like Bobby could take him, this man had been apart of too much shit for Bobby to actually have a chance..

They gave each other looks,silently communicating with their eyes. Eye brows raising, and heads shaking and cocking to the side. Donny, shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips. I was becoming really nervous, and started to tap my hands on my jeans. When They all nodded their heads and looked at me.

**" Dude, calm down."** Connor said. A dorky grin gracing his face.

**" We actually couldn't do anything to you"** James added. Shrugging his shoulders.

**" Except scare ya a bit"** Donny continued smiling.

**" So this all just a joke"** I asked confused.

They all laughed.** " Yea i guess so kid. If we actually do anything to ya, the little lady would murder us"** Connor explained.

James walked over to me and threw an arm around my shoulders " She scares us more than you could ever think. Just some advice don't piss her off" he laughed.

The banging on the door ceased for all of five seconds, and then then the scream that could curdle milk came from her precious lips.

* * *

_**Soo I hope you guys are ready for some fast paced shit. I have been being very vague about what type of trouble everyone is about to be in. Until now, i went an left a little bit of a clue when i changed the description. This wasn't just about a cops daughter and the mercers. I want to thank everyone for reading, Pleas please please comment, if you want me to make some quick little in between chapter one shots. I have been jumping in time and being very un-descriptive i think so if you want to know about the months of them just being just friends, or anything between Becky and her or the boys, Pleas feel free to leave those. Uhm review if you would like, too just about the story. Again thank you so much for reading it means a lot.**_


	14. Ever Notice

k's pov.

Whenever shit is about to hit the fan, it get's really quiet.

Three black SUV's pulled up onto my block and into my front yard. They moved so quickly that there wasn't time for my brain to process and understand how to properly react in a situation like this. They playful bangs on the door, ceased and as I watched men pour out of the cars, I turned back around and started to frantically pound on the door. Everything in me told me to run, but there wasn't any place to go. My heart was slamming it's self against my chest. I could hear in my head and my whole body was pulsing. There wasn't enough time, for anything. The kitchen was all the way in the back of the house, and they didn't have weapons.

" Donny" I screamed terrified as the men swarmed. I was panicking as unwanted hand started to wrap themselves around me. As soon as they started to pull me off the front steps instinct took over and I threw my head back connecting it with the man behind me. He let go of me and I started back towards safety as I saw the door opening. As soon as the men saw that they started to shoot at the house. I Stopped dead in my tracks and I wasn't sure where to go anymore. Gunshots were filling the night air and that's all I could hear.

Hands were grabbing me once again, yanking at my clothes. Pieces of my wooden door were flying everywhere as bullets crashed into it. I was being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulders. My hips were on his shoulders, making my hands be at the perfect level to hit him n he back of the knees. Forming a fist I punched the back of his right knee cap as hard as I could. His knee instantly buckled and we were toppled over onto the ground. He was still holding on to me and I started kicking wildly till he finally let go. I was free again, but this man bounced back quick and he was on top of me once again. He was straddling my back and easily flipped me over on the snow covered ground. I gave one last loud,piercing cry for Donny before his meaty hands were squeezing the life out of me.

My legs were kicking out and I was trying to buck my hips to get him off, but I couldn't. My head was feeling like it was about to explode, and I was starting to see black spots when he let go of my throat. Immediately I started to cough and I was breathing in the sweet cold air in selfish gulps. I was being picked up bridal style, my mind too dizzy to push him off. I was thrown into the back of the car and I was soon being chloroformed. There wasn't any fight in me but I still tried to turn my head back forth to get away from the pungent smell of the chemical. However I failed and my eyes dropped close.

Donny's Pov.

James, Connor, and I were staring at the lanky teen in front of us. We all started to look at each other. James shrugged his shoulders, meaning it could be worse, and I raised an eyebrow inconsideration. Then nodding my head in agreeance. Connor looked at us and cocked his head to the side looked at him then us and raised his eyebrow. I knew what he was thinking. I knew we were all thinking it. Was he as bad as John was. Shrugging my shoulders I wasn't sure but since he just seemed to be growing more nervous, by the second, we all came to the conclusion that he wasn't. I was guessing that his guy had truly captured our little girls heart. However it isn't just our aproval, it was my dads. He had the best poker face on this planet.

He could make you believe that he thought you were the stars and the moon, and hate your guts all at the same time. We all knew of his record and his past. That doesn't make him a bad person. In the end though It wasn't about how we felt ( although it helped) It was about how she felt, and if she truly liked him then we would stand silently and let her.

Letting a smile slip on to my face I told the kid to calm down. Then we went to explain about how she was one of the scariest peoiple on the planet if you were to piss her off. That's when things stated to hit the fan. The consistant door banging stoped and me and my teams eyes slid to the front of the house. It was her petrified scream that made us all jump into protect mode.

Me and the boys knew who it was, that was taking her. Ulyses had figured us out. I looked at the now more confused boy in front of me. His eyes held worry, and I could see the musles in his body start to twitch as he was deciding his decision. Before he could launch himself towars the front door I grabbed onto him and passed him to Connor. Connor then took him into the living room. To protect him from any harm. As her screams echoed off of the walls. We were stuck in the kitchen trying to find the best way to get to her.

I went to go open the door and only saw a flash of her before bullets were whizzing by my head. They weren't letting up and we didn't have anything here to shoot back. We were all helpless and she was going to be taken and it was all of our faults for lying to her.

There was one last scream and it would haunt me for the rest of my natural life. Then car doors were being slammed shut, the sound of police sirens were in back and, tires were squelching as the drivers peeled out of he neighbourhood.


	15. Dominoes

Angel stood in front of his eldest brothers. his gaze was stuck to the floor. He had just finished explaining why he had bags of coke in his room under his bed, where he usually stashed his skin mags. The two stood there speechless and just stood there blinking at their brother. Jeremiah then looked up to the eldest of the sons that Evelyn Mercer had adopted. Jerry wasn't sure how to handle a situation of this severity. Now Jerry wasn't a saint, he was far from it, yet he had never thought of something this stupid. Even when Bobby had convinced him to build a campfire in the middle of his wood tree-house. That plan sounded much more better and appealing than Angel's. Bobby was silent trying to figure out the best course of action. When his family was threatened or in a threatening predicament he dealt with it, by taking out whatever the threat was. Yet this was something so different and much more bigger than Bobby that moving to Canada had no crossed his mind again.

Angel was dealing and stealing from the Russian mob. Then with the little money he stole from the drug money he would hustle men using loaded dice. He probably could have gotten away with everything because it was only cents that he would take, put cents built up and after years of this, Angel had managed to save up thousands of dollars. When a group of guys had figured out that the dice were loaded they beat Angel and then took all of his money including Ulyses money.

However the two mercer brothers didn't know about that yet, and when Bobby asked " Do you still have the money?" angel was forced to shake his head. Bobby had to fight hard with himself to not smack Angel. Jerry then look to his brother and say

" Did you spend it on something good"

Angel shook his head, and the vein in Bobby forehead was about to pop. " I didn't spend it, I lost it" Angel then had to explain what had happened. Bobby almost lunged forward to kill his brother himself when he doors busted open and men were throwing the surprised brothers onto the ground. Angel was pistol whipped and dragged out of the house and into a car.

When the Mercer brother were on there feet the men were already gone like nothing had even happened. Jerry just blinked and then said " Camille's pregnant." and Bobby sighed looking at his brother. He had a flight to catch in six hours. And now he had this to worry about. Bobby clapped his brother on the back and congratulated him. But it wasn't really a happy one, and this isn't how Jerry wanted to tell his family.

Ulyses was angry, that his men were not giving him the respect he needed. This was a small mob compared to the other places in America. Yet someone had to make sure, that everything was kept in place. So when he had found out the one of his low coke dealers had been stealing from him for years, he was mad. But when he found out the three of his finest men were CIA he quickly became angry, more than angry, he was livid.

The only good thing that had come from these to incidents is that he would be able to kill a lot of birds with one stone. The sister was also a girlfriend. Both parties intertwined at it was perfect for him. He didn't care to much about the money, he was a rich, rich man. It was the respect he had lost from his men. They were going to see that he was weak, and he couldn't have that.

So Ulyses sent his men out, and let the dominoes fall.


	16. unsafe

Hands, I felt hands tugging me forward and then sideways. Then flashes of the last couple moments of my life came through the darkness I have been swimming in and they lit up my conscientiousness like someone had just started a fire. It was thanks to this that I realized I was not in safe hands. The sudden realization is what ultimately made me jerk awake. My eyes snapped open and it was when my eyes had adjusted to light and that I realized I was upside down over someone's shoulder. I let out an earth shattering scream, god above could hear me.

I started to thrash against the man carrying me. I wiggled my body and kicked my legs, every ounce of power that I had went into becoming free from his hands. I had got him in the stomach rather hard with my knee and he dropped to the ground my body still in his hands. I drove my elbow into his back and a strangled cry of pain left his lips. I flew from his arms only to be grabbed by different hands, I was fighting against them. It was like a game of tug-of-war my hand was out stretched to nothing as I pulled my body away from them, but I couldn't and the dizziness had hit me finally, and I knew I was about to go down. Oh lord did I know I was going to go down. But I was not going to go down without swinging so as my body weekend and I fell towards their arms, I flailed as much as I could hoping to cause some sort of damage before I was back swimming in the warm waters of my mind.


	17. Plans

When she woke up her brown eyes were met with the Angel Mercers.

**" A-Angel"** she whispered. Her voice was raw and hoarse. To her it felt as if someone had poured bleach down her throat.

**" Keely we are in some deep shit"** he whispered back.

**" I know. I don't get why I'm here though**" she sobs silently.

Angel felt guilt flood hos body. All he can do is watch as she slumps forward in her chair.

**" I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If-"** but angel was cut off.

The door opened and in came Ulysses Scott. Angels head snapped up to look at the man coming in. Sizing him up. Keely just sat there and cried. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Someone in her life was once again going to die. She would be bombarded once more with meaningless I'm sorry's and she couldn't deal with that. Not again.

Ulysses went over to the girl and gripped her chin and tilted it upward. His giant paw like hand practically swallowed her whole face up.

Her eyes were filled with fear but there wasn't a lot she could do so she let him touch her. She had lost her will to fight.

**" I don't like it when pretty girls cry"** his accent was thick.

Keely snorted and a tight smile found it's way on her face.

**" Well maybe you shouldn't kid nap them then"** she spat.

Hate was not laced in her words. No hate was the very essence the slipped from her tongue/

His grip tightened on her chin but then he let it go and walked over to Angel. He turned and pointed at the girl.

**" I'm not done with you" **the men around him got the girl out of the chair and walked out. She cried out for Angel, but then the hopelessness of the situation once again settled in the pit of her stomach like a thick rock. She stopped and let the guards take her away.

Scott's eyes slid over to Angel.

**"You my friend"** his voice was low and grovel-Ly. It was as if a beast was inside of him and had just let out a feral growl. Who are we kidding here Ulysses Scott was a beast.

**"We are just getting started"** and a sadistic smile fell onto his face.

* * *

**The Police station.**

Donny sat in his dads office like he was a little boy about to be scolded by the Principle. His dad sat behind his desk, his hands together in front of his face as if he was praying and much to his own surprise he was. He was praying to whatever god would answer his prayers. He was praying for the strength to not hurt his son.

Donny had to tell his father what happened. He had to tell him because the guilt of his secret was too much now. He had put his family in danger and not only that he had missed his mothers funeral. He missed a lot and when his family needed him most he was out playing secret spy. When his baby sister needed him most he was out playing gang banger. He was ashamed of what he had done, he no longer felt pride in "protecting the country". He needed to protect her and he failed.

His father was having the same internal conflict. His little girl was in the hands of a man like Ulysses Scott. He had moved them here, he let her hang out with the Mercer's. I mean who was he to judge the type of people they were based on their past, That wasn't the type of cop he was. But what type of father was he. His wife, if she was here she would have been so much more involved with your life. Unlike he who had left you to your own devices. He finally looked up to his son. His first born, and he let out a deep sigh. How was he suppose to be mad at him. He thought he was making the right decisions with his life. He sighed again and put his hands on the desk in front of him.

**" Well, What do we do now"** he asked.

Donny opened and closed his mouth a couple times looking like a fish.

**" Well. We make a plan of attack"** he said kind of dumbly.

**" Go get the boys then. It bloody well just can't be you'n me"**

Donny just got up, out of his seat and then looked at his father. His dad looked back and he just nodded. Donny knew what he meant though. That look meant that him and his father were okay. That he didn't hate him, and he was fully on board with whatever was about to happen.

* * *

_**Mercer house.**_

Jack sat on the couch, knees up to his chest as Bobby and Jerry paced back and forth. They were a little banged up, but they were a lot angry. They didn't know how to attack. So they were stuck being angry. Jack was stuck being worried. Not only was Keely taken but so was his brother. Both very important people to him. He could still feel her lips on his. They're soft like every waking minute she slathers them in lotion. Jack wasn't sure how she got them to be that soft but they were. And he felt so privileged to be the one that got to kiss them. Her taste though it was like a drug to him. She was more addicting than actual wasn't sure about what he do without her presence in his life. I mean sure she was probably going to leave him some day but he didn't want that day to be anytime soon. He could have gone on and on about her if there wasn't a hard slap to the back of his head pulling him out of his daydreams.

**" Dude, what the hell. Did you hear anything I just said " **asked an angry Bobby. His face red and his jaw clenching and unclenching.

Jerry had sat down on the chair on the other side of the room. Jack finally noticed Keely's brothers in the living with what he was assuming was her father. Donny and him looked quite a like.

**" Hey guys"** Jacks voice slowly drawled out. He realized he hadn't had a smoke in a while. His fingers were itching for one, not because he was addicted ( because he so was) but because he needed it to calm his nerves.

Donny was the first to speak.

**" Listen I know you boys don't trust cops. I get that. However Ulysses Scott has got your brother and my sister locked away somewhere. God knows what he's doing to him. God knows what he'll do with her. Either way I don't wanna find out your brothers been tortured to death, and I don't want my sister being sold as a sex slave. So, we wanna know if you want in on our plan"** Donny finished. Jack already knew his answer.

Jerry looked to Jack and then Bobby. He personally was in. This guy in front of him was being straight up and god knows they need them. They don't have the power to bring down Scott or even bring Angel home. It was all up to Bobby though, It was Bobby's decision ultimately and everyone in the room knew that. So as the man weighed the pro's and cons in his brain the room went silent and everyone waited with baited breath.


	18. somethings not everything

No one's pov.

The men sat around a table staring at a map of Ulysses Scott's house when a phone ringing went through the air. Everyone stopped and looked at one another. Everyone slowly pulled out their phones and checked them. It was Donny's and he answered it with uncertainty.

**" Hello?"** he asked unsure of who it was.

**" D-donny."** the broken voice of his baby sister came through.

**" Keely! where are you. You have to tell me. We're coming to save you." **

**" Ohh, don't make promises you can't keep Donny-boy."** Ulyses voice came through. It was low and dark sounding.

Images of what she may look like was flowing through his mind a lump was starting to grow in his throat.

**" If you know what's good for her and Angel. You and Bobby will come alone."** Ulyses ground out.

What he couldn't see was that Ulyses had his sister by the throat. One of his men held a gun to her back just in case.

**" You know where we are. Say goodbye sweet girl"** Ulyses cut off Donny before he could get words out.

**" Donny"** she screamed. **" Help !"** then the line went dead.

But that's all he needed. Bobby looked up at the struggling man and asked what everyone else was thinking.

**"What's the plan." **

**Keely's POV**

A lot of stuff has happened. It happened too quickly though, and it feels like I'm in a weird nightmare. I know I'm not but it feels like it. I had been stripped of my clothes and now all I stood in was my bra and panties. The house was cold and goosebumps had risen on my skin among other things. They could see everything making me feel cheap and like a whore.

Ulyses hand ran rested it's self on my thigh and then he ran it up and over my ass and landed on the clasps of my bra. My breath hitched and tears started to form all over again. I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited for his next move. My hands were tied,quite literally. I tried to move out of his grasps but a cold gun was then put at the base of my skull and I stopped moving. Then my bra was un clasped and he cut it loose from my body. Everyone could see everything and I couldn't do anything about it. My hands were tied behind my back giving them and even better view.

**" You know you're brother is going to die right**" he asked.

All of his men were holding some type of fire arm and were aimed right at the door. Waiting for Donny and Bobby to come through em. Angel was in a pile over in the corner. They had fucked him up quite badly and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was bleeding from, well from all over his body, there wasn't a piece of his body that wasn't covered in blood.

His hand lowered and he started rubbing my ass. Then he smacked causing me to yelp out.

**" ah ah ah. I like my girls silent. If you can't be silent. I'll find a new girl who can be"** he whispered into my ear.

His voice made me sick, the heat that came from his breath made me cold, and his words made me shake.

I was trying to go back to a time much simpler than this. My mother had broken into my thoughts. Her eyes were bright and shiny and she held a spoon with cookie dough on it about to give it to me. Her smile, oh god her smile I missed it. She made me fell safe even if I wasn't. The memories floating around my head made me cry harder.

**" You know what?"** he asked, his mouth still right by my ear. I had learnt a couple of hours ago that he liked to be answered when he asked a direct question.

**" what"** my voice came out raw and broken.

**" I think, I'll mark you as mine" **

**"Don't"** I cried out.

**" Don't?"** he laughed and grabbed me by the back of the hair pulling my head back so it was lying on his shoulder.

" Bitch, you don't have a choice" I went to scream but his hands went from my hair to my mouth. His large arm went around my waist and he picked me up and was bringing me over to he fire place, ten steps away and then all hell broke loose.

A bight light and a bang went off, and Ulyses Dropped me to the ground. I don't know where he went, but all of a sudden, hands were around me .

**" No"** I tried to scream but it came out as a lazy whine more than anything. I was to disorientated to fight back. My body was limp and tied up. I really wasn't sure how to deal with anything anymore.

There was a fire fight and then more flashy things going off. But I was being taken away from all of that. I was being fireman carried away from everything.

I knew we were outside, the real cold of the night hit my bare skin and then there was a blanket around me and familiar arms.

The dull green eyes of my father came circling into my vision.

**" Daddy". **

Then everything went black.


	19. Hands

It wasn't that I was beaten so bad that I had succumb to the horrid injuries and was lying in a hospital bed for days. I just couldn't take anymore, my brain decided to protect me. The lasts bit of adrenaline that had been pushing me through everything vanished from my body. As soon as I recognized my fathers eyes my body was able to slip into a safe state of mind.

It was only a couple of hours that I was out cold -but- you couldn't really tell time when you were swimming in the warm darkness of your head. Apparently though I was the Ulysess for a couple of days... But it had felt like we were there for weeks. There was really no way to tell time, and every moment was filled with the though to survive that you couldn't think about how much actual time you were stuck with them for. They would do things to you till you just couldn't anymore and then they would let you sleep but even then, it was hard to tell how many hours you were getting. Things were so muddles together.

I laid wide awake staring at the door, I could hear my brother talking to most likely Jack he was the only one who hadn't come in to see me. I guess maybe it's because he was afraid of what I'd say to him, to be honest I couldn't tell you why he hadn't come in. We weren't in love it was too soon for us to be. It just wasn't like that, although I was extremely fond of him.

My father was in the room sitting in the fold out chair that was placed haphazardly in the corner of the room.I wasn't facing him but he was holding my hand. I knew he wanted to ask me if they had violated me. The answer was yes, in a way they did. However they hadn't had the time to properly feel me up because they had come just in time.

Every time I saw his eyes all I could see was his shame, regret and pain. Although I wanted to tell him I was fine, I wasn't. I couldn't be; I needed time. I guess that's what he needed to hear, he needed to hear that I would be okay at some point and that it wasn't his fault. Even though he would blame himself for years to come. I know he blames himself for mom dying, if only he had gone instead or maybe if he had said just **"skip the baking, don't worry about it."** Things in life just happen and although they aren't fair they happen and we have to deal with them and move forward. If we get stuck in the past we won't be able to see the potentials of the future, even if we do not believe there is one.

**" Daddy"** I whispered my voice hoarse from the sleep and the crying I had done.

**" Yea baby?"** he whispered back.

**" I'll be okay. I just need time. Don't worry"** I said turning to look at him.

**" It's my job to worry"** he laughed, but I could see the tears starting to well in his eyes.

I went to say something else but the door creaked open and in came the blue eyed boy. The boy I wanted to fall in love with.

**" Uhm...*cough*.. c-can I talk to her, sir"** he asked looking anywhere but at my father.

My father looked at me for a second and smiled. Then walked promptlyut of the room and into the hall.

Jack just stood there, standing next to the door way.

**" Hey Mercer, My friend once told me that you guys were quite possibly the Antichrist. Is that true?"** He smiled and laughed a little. His laugh was rough and scratchy.

**" Hows your brother, how's he doing" ** I asked,I needed to know no one would tell me in the back of the ambulance. they were asking me question. Like my name, my age, if i knew where i was and what happened. There was just so many hands on me and it brought me back to when they took me.

**6 hours before.**

* * *

**" Where's, Angel? Is he okay?"** I asked frantically as I was pushed onto a gurney.

**" Ma'am, the other paramedics are helping your friend. We need to help you and make sure you're okay"** the man said.

**" I'm fine. I'm fine. Why won't you tell me, what's going on. Where- I need to see him."** I shouted.

**" Ma'am calm down"** the man next to him said.

Why wouldn't they tell me what was going on, they would know they saw him, they did. I needed to know. Hands, There are too many hands on the hell was that?Stop!I want them to stop. Where is Angel?Get your hands off of me!where are they taking me?Where's dad?

" **where's my father"** I asked moving my hand up to push theirs way.

**" He's in the car behind us"**

**" Stop touching me"** I slurred.

Why am I slurring. Oh god, dizzy.

**" Do you know where you are."**

**" Ambulance"** I murmured.

**" Do you know your name"** they asked.

There was more poking and prodding.

**" Please stop"** i whimpered. I lifted up my hand to grab at their wrists but everything was whirling.

**" What's your name"** they burbled out.

**" Keely, where's angel?Where is he?"**

**Present Time. **

* * *

**" He's still in surgery"** Jack said.

**" Oh".** I whispered out. We were once again in silence. A comfortable silence that washed over us. We didn't need to talk me and Jack. It was like the silence between us was saying everything.

His hand slowly made it's way on the bed. I could see that he wanted to hold my hand. But i could also see that he was nervous to touch me. So his hand laid on the bed for a few more minutes. of much needed silence. His eyes flashed to mine and I couldn't look away not from his beautiful tortured eyes. I think he knew what they were planning on doing to me in there. I think he thought that I was afraid of a man's touch, of well any ones. Truth be told I was. I was terrified.

I was afraid of that someone would touch me and mean to do me harm. I was afraid of being hurt again.

but not by him.

I could never be afraid of him

I nodded my head a little and his rough calloused hands tentatively entangled in mine, and I let out a breath I was holding because it felt to right.


End file.
